Tooth Pick Gator Private Eye
by SergeantKlump
Summary: AoSTH Based. Dr. Robotnik invents the NoSeeing suit so he could steal items without people knowing, while Sonic and Tails are in Spring Yard City looking for a famous detective.
1. Tried and Tested

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic & the gang (Sega Corporation& DiC does) but I do honestly own Tooth Pick Gator, Steve and Steven.

_**My comments:**_ When I was thinking of an AoSTH type story, I was thinking of characters that could fit the show. Immediately I thought of Tooth Pick Gator, a character who is quite similar to Vector in a way but I thought I couldn't use Vector (since he wasn't on the show). This was sort of based on a scrapped AoSTH idea where Sonic gets thrown into jail.

Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog Season 2 - Tooth Pick Gator Private Eye

Chapter 1: Tried and Tested

In a desert that was similar to the Nevada desert, there were two robots that were planning a trap for Sonic. The long chicken-like robot that was called Scratch squawked out, "Put the chilidog on the table Grounder."

The other robot, Grounder who was built not so strongly when compared to a tank replied; "Why do I always do it Scratch?"

Has Grounder puts the chilidog on the table, his brother Scratch shouted, "Cos you're the one who gave us this trap."

Grounder was surprised as usual so he and Scratch moved towards the back of the rocky wall. The turquoise robot opened his chest compartment and took out a wooden mallet.

Scratch yelped, "Remember as soon as Sonic arrives, hit him with your mallet."

For once Grounder agreed with Scratch and nodded in delight. They could hear a whooshing sound as their ears were close to the rocky wall.

"Sonic's coming", Scratch whispered.

Just like a character was on cue, Sonic came towards the direction of the chilidog on the table. His heroic partner, Tails followed Sonic by flying in the air. Suddenly Sonic brakes and slows down into a standstill.

"My, my, that is one mondo chilidog out there", Sonic leaned towards to the chilidog table licking his lips.

Scratch yelped, "Now!"

Grounder got his mallet out and was hitting it towards Sonic, however the lucky hedgehog got the chilidog and moved out of the way just as Grounder's mallet was just an inch from Sonic's head. Scratch ran towards Sonic, but he tripped up on Grounder causing them to fall to the ground. Sonic and Tails ran past the rocky wall and into safety.

"Them dumb-bots are getting worse each day", Sonic grunted as he eats the chilidog. "At least Robotnik's improving his chilli yet again."

Like a character that has been forgotten, Tails stopped flying and landed on the ground. He then asked Sonic, "Is Robotnik running out of ideas?"

Sonic laughed and replied, "Of course, he's relying on those old cartoons now!"

Later that day inside Robotnik's lair on the top of the hill, the old egg belly was extremely furious about Scratch & Grounder's failure to capture Sonic and he was cursing under his breath.

"You two are a waste of metal, even a toaster can do a better job", Robotnik bellowed as he threw a toaster at the SSSSS Squad.

Scratch apologised, "We are sorry Dr. Robotnik, it was Grounder's fault that we failed you."

However Grounder responded, "Nuh-huh, it was Scratch's fault."

Almost shaking his lair, Dr. Robotnik shouted, "It was both of you!" A few minutes later, he repeated his tone, "From now on, you're both expelled of capturing Sonic."

The dynamic duo were crying and begging on the floor demanding for another chance to get the hedgehog. This time, Robotnik ignored them since usually he would let them off.

A couple of hours later, Dr. Robotnik was calmed down and deep inside his basement, he is working on a top-secret device. Grounder and Scratch sneak downstairs and spy on their master.

"You go down there", Grounder shouted.

"Oh no, you go down there", Scratch argued.

The two robots then sighed, "We both go down there."

The ingenious doctor was knitting his last loop of thread and soon put his knitting needle down. He then felt the piece of clothing and glee in his delight as the two robots sneaks towards the egg belly.

Next to Dr. Robotnik was Grounder pulling his shirt and stares at the mad dictator with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, what do you want?", grunted Robotnik.

Looking at the floor, Grounder yelped, "Err. What are you working on?"

The turquoise robot then soon stopped his begging for forgiveness as Dr. Robotnik stopped grunting and started to look pleased.

"This Grounder is my No Seeing suit, this makes me invisible so I can steal err... borrow some items without people knowing", Dr. Robotnik explained.

Out of nowhere Scratch squawked out, "You'll be just like Sly Cooper, Bahahahah!"

The mad yet quite insane doctor was spooked by Scratch's sudden appearance, which then stopped as Grounder threw his beloved nose at Scratch. The nose went directly to Scratch's beak that then bounced back to Grounder as his "brother" patted his beak.

Scratch asked Robotnik, "What's your plan, boss?"

"First we need to go to Spring Yard City and pickpocket a few houses, then we fuel up with snacks and beverages and finally I would personally steal the Golden diamond from the museum." Dr. Robotnik panted as he rubs his chin. He then continued, "By stealing the Golden Diamond, I rule Mobius forever. Hahahahah!"

The laughter of Dr. Ivo Robotnik continued all the way and outside his lair.


	2. Inside Spring Yard City

_**My Comments**: Okay, this story is going to be a bit darker than a normal episode but not Sonic SatAM dark. This is what would be like if a Mario writer wrote a Sonic cartoon._

Chapter 2: Inside Spring Yard City

Sonic and Tails are running past the desert and towards Spring Yard City that looks a lot like Spring Yard Zone in Sonic The Hedgehog1. When they reached the city, Sonic and Tails slow down after they saw a 30-mile limit sign. It took Sonic longer to brake than his buddy Tails.

While walking Sonic spoke to himself, "Hedgehog's Log, number 45." He waited half a second and continued, "Me and my bud Tails are looking around Spring Yard City, to keep the city safe from Robuttnik."

"Sonic! That's the wrong show!", shouted Tails.

Sonic stopped and looked at a lamppost, he read it and it said; WANTED Smiley The Shark for illegal gambling.

The young fox was worried and spoke,"This place doesn't look safe, I rather be at Robotnik's fortress."

Soon Tails was shaking like mad so Sonic rushed out and came back with a sweater since it was nearly winter.

Suddenly Sonic heard a smash coming from over the road so he and Tails ran towards the direction of the smash.

The purple female Mobian was outside her house and said as she was crying towards some cameras that were there, "I was just walking old Fido around the city and when I came back all my jewels and money are missing!"

Sonic went straight towards her and asked, "Are you okay, keed?"

The lady Mobian got out some tissues and wiped her tears. She cried out, "My jewels are stolen, sniff they were my Grandma's priceless harems."

The blue hedgehog comforted her, "Don't worry, I will find them jewels and catch that person behind this", as he imitates Captain Rescue.

While Sonic was calming down the lady, Tails asked the cameraman, "Who solves these crimes around here?"

The canine cameraman replied back, "You should see Tooth Pick Gator, he is located near the Dangerous Zone."

Tails thanked the cameraman but he was shocked how rough Spring Yard City really is.

Meanwhile at the other side of Spring Yard City, Dr. Robotnik is about to steal from another person's house. He sneaks in and tiptoes around the house, then he grabs a rare 50 Mobium note and sneaks out.

"This is like taking candy from lots of babies", whispered Dr Robotnik as he sneaks around like Sly Cooper which is like a shadow sneaking on a person.

Back at the scene of the previous crime, Tails went straight towards Sonic and asked him, "I think we need to see a guy called Tooth Pick Gator."

Sonic was scratching his head and replied, "What?"

Trying to help his pal, Tails responded, "Sonic, If we find Tooth Pick Gator, all these robberies might be stopped!"

Sonic put his thumb up, as he is pleased with the idea. He then said, "Good idea, keed. We're Up, over and Gone!"

Sonic is revving up his sneakers, ready to dash towards Tooth Pick's office. Suddenly Sonic speeds off while Tails follows him down the street.

Meanwhile inside a café, Scratch & Grounder were filling up with beverages just like their boss ordered to.

Grounder stuttered, "Err.. What sandwich does Dr. Robotnik like to eat?"

"It's double egg on egg, you dummy!", shouted Scratch, his partner of the SSSSS Squad.

The slow-witted robot picked up a double egg on egg sandwich off the chiller and onto a nearby tray. Scratch himself opened the fridge door and picked up an egg smoothie next to the chiller.

A burly man was serving on the till with hairs growing out of various places and his clothes were dirty. He asked the dynamic duo, "My My, someone must be the Eggman around here?"

Scratch went towards the burly man and pulled his shirt, and bellowed out, "Never call Dr Robotnik, future dictator of Mobius that!" He then let go of the burly man.

The burly man dully replied, "10 Mobiums."

Scratch and Grounder gave the café man 10 Mobiums and put the double egg on egg sandwich and the egg smoothie into Grounder's stomach hatch.

"That is night-light robbery!", spoke Grounder.

Scratch asked the burly man, "Hey, do you have any oil?"

The burly man just stared at Scratch, biting his teeth in anger.

Sonic and Tails are walking around Spring Yard City looking for Tooth Pick Gator's office. In his mind, Sonic is wishing that he had a map of the city.

Sonic asked his bud, "Where does this Tooth Pick guy live, bro?"

"Err.. Near the Dangerous Zone", stuttered Tails while looking up and down slowly.

As soon as Tails finished the sentence, Sonic and Tails arrive just before reaching the Dangerous Zone. There were lots of broken windows, sirens going off every two seconds and thieving skunks, one that looked like Easy Eddie running about the streets. Tails looked to his left and saw a sign saying: "Tooth Pick Gator PI. Cases solved in 5 snaps or your pizzas free."

"Sonic!" Tails shouted on top of his voice and resumed, "I've found Tooth Pick's Office".

"Where bud?" asked Sonic.

"I don't want to state the obvious Sonic but look to your left", sighed Tails.

Sonic looks towards his left and saw Tooth Pick's Office, the same building that Tails saw.

"Let's go in and find out who's been stealing that lady's items", Sonic replied.

Sonic and Tails then rushed in towards Tooth Pick's Office. Inside the office had a typical window with blinds, a desk with coffee and newspapers, a filing cabinet labeled Nearly Solved Cases and sitting on a chair was a wrinkled green crocodile wearing a usual detective costume. Next door, there was a little office but there was no sign.

Sonic knocked on the door, tapping his foot waiting for the person to open the door.

Sonic screamed, "I'm waiting!"

"It's open!", shouted out the green crocodile.

Sonic and Tails opened the door, walked towards some seats and sat down.

"Why if it isn't Sonic The Hedgehog and his pal Tails?", smiled and politely spoke the green crocodile, raising his arms while doing so.

Tails asked, "Are you Tooth Pick Gator?"

The green crocodile is shocked and also coughed; he then opened the drawers for some mints and ate them.

"Yes, I am the famous Tooth Pick Gator, why did you came to the neighbourhood Sonic?", spoke Tooth Pick Gator in a New Jersey type accent.

Sonic was getting bored; he then tapped his fingers on the right arm of his chair.

"I came here about some crimes that came off, but I've personally come here for some chilidogs." Sonic spoke.

"Chilidogs?" Tooth Pick stuttered for a second and resumed, "I've got some in my drawer to fish out."

Tooth Pick rummaged through his drawer and found a chilidog.

"Here you go Sonic, a Kentucky style chilidog." Tooth Pick announced.

Sonic grabbed the chilidog off Tooth Pick's hands. He then ate the dog but his mouth started to burn and flames came out. Tooth Pick got some water and shoved it down Sonic's month.

"Now that's a chilidog!", yelped Sonic.

Tails asked the crocodile, "Why do they call you Tooth Pick anyway?"

"See that office over there?", the crocodile pointed out towards the office. "That's my tooth pick office!"

Tails thanks Tooth Pick for his advice.

Sonic asked the gator, "Will you help us defeat Robuttnik?"

Tooth Pick Gator got out a tooth pick and picked his teeth which then he threw it in the bin.

"Sure I help you with them mysterious crimes and defeating Dr. Robotnik but I'm not as fast as you, so I would be a while," Tooth Pick replied.

Tooth Pick got out of his chair, put his coat and followed Sonic and Tails.

Meanwhile in Spring Yard City Park, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Scratch & Grounder are having their refreshments. Next to them is full of stolen goods and bags of cash with dollar signs on them.

"Wow!" Scratch screamed.

"That's a lot of stolen goods!", Grounder spoke.

Dr. Robotnik spoke, "Well... If I had more time, I would raid a few more homes."

Scratch quickly responded, "So what is your next target your eggness?"

"Well, I go to the museum and thanks to this No-Seeing suit, I would grab the Golden Diamond without them dopey guards spotting us", Dr Robotnik slyly spoke.

"What do we do Dr. Robotnik?" Grounder asked.

"I think that meddling hedgehog would be around here somewhere, so stop HIM at all costs", Robotnik replied as he pointed directly at the SSSSS Squad.

"Aye Aye, Dr. Robotnik," Scratch and Grounder said in unison while saluting the dictator.

In Spring Yard City, Sonic and Tails have only been there once so Tooth Pick is showing them the locations. Outside a black building was a sign that said; Electric Egg Niteclub. Tooth Pick, Sonic and Tails went in towards the nightclub but little did they know that the place was not safe for young 4 and a half year old foxes.

Tails yelped, "Sonic, I don't like this place."

Sonic looked towards a pink hedgehog who was wearing a red dress that resembled Amy Rose and straight away went back to his buddy Tails.

"Neither do I, keed", Sonic agreed.

Tooth Pick has never felt this young in ages, and wanted to have a bit of horseplay.

Tooth Pick encouraged Sonic, "Come on Sonic, there's a nice pretty pink hedgehog over there."

Sonic gave the pink hedgehog a second look but turned away sharply.

"For once I agree with Tails, it is yak!", Sonic shouted while looking like he was going to be sick.

Tails asked Tooth Pick, "Can you try to find some clues instead, Tooth Pick?"

Tooth Pick Gator took a look round the nightclub, and looked at Sonic who was fuming.

"Sure, little one", Tooth Pick sighed realising that he isn't any younger.

"Besides that pink hedgehog has no toes", Sonic nit-picked on the pink hedgehog.

Tails had a daydream referring back to when Breezie was in love with Sonic and he then shuddered. Apparently Tooth Pick read Tails' mind and thought it was going to be a hassle 3 and a half years time with Sonic and the pink hedgehog.

Sonic, Tails and Tooth Pick quickly left the nightclub in disappointment and back on the streets.

Tails asked, "Where next Tooth Pick?"

"Er.. I think the museum would be a great option", Tooth Pick thought.

"Museums, Boring!", Sonic bellowed out. "It's okay if you want to know stuff I suppose."

Tooth Pick Gator then nudged Sonic.

"It ain't no oridinary museum, it is the Chilidog and the Golden Diamond Museum", the crocodile said.

Sonic was licking his lips and imagining giant chilidogs to munch on.

"Let's speed, keeds", Sonic shouted on his top of his voice.

Tooth Pick got hold off Sonic just has he was about to move.

"It might be dangerous, Sonic", warned the glumly detective.

Soon Sonic and Tails are speeding by the city towards the chilidog museum while Tooth Pick Gator is travelling by cab just to be sure that he doesn't injure his feet.

Tooth Pick opened the taxi window and suggested, "Hey Sonic, have you tried bumblebee before?"

"Nope, but I bet it would be stingy," Sonic replied quickly.

Suddenly Tails quickly spotted Scratch & Grounder walking towards Sonic with a laser pistol.

Scratch laughed, "You would be barbeque hedgehog, bahahahah!"

Tails slowly stopped at the same moment as Tooth Pick got out of the taxi very slowly. The cab speeded off leaving Sonic, Tails, Tooth Pick, Grounder and Scratch staring at each other.

Grounder shouted, "Gimme that Scratch!"

The turquoise tank robot snatched the laser pistol out of Scratch and fired directly at Sonic. However the blue hedgehog narrowly avoided the blast by hopping to his left.

"You missed Grounder, let ME try shooting that Sonic", Scratch yelled.

The chicken robot got the laser pistol from Grounder, he aimed it towards Sonic and fires the laser pistol. However Sonic only just avoided the blast, but he fell down trying to trick Scratch & Grounder.

Scratch & Grounder sung in unison, "We got him! We got him!"

The dumb-bots approached Sonic which Sonic himself quickly replaces him with a doll.

"You thought you was so smart, didn't you?", Grounder stupidly spoke.

Scratch chalked out, "Yes hedgehog, you can't escape through this."

Grounder got hold of the Sonic doll as Sonic, Tails and Tooth Pick sneak towards the museum. The metal-moron thenaccidentally torn Sonic's head.

"Oops, I broke Sonic's neck."

"It was a fake Grounder!"

"I err.. knew that."

Sonic entered the Chilidog and Golden Diamond museum by himself, while Tails and Tooth Pick Gator were outside guarding the place just in case the dumb-bots come back.

The hedgehog is now sneaking inside a black room since the lights are out while whistling to a catchy tune which is known as Sonic's Song. Sonic felt cold but then he heard someone.

"Now to get that Golden Diamond", spoke the Mysterious stranger that sounded just like Dr. Robotnik.

Sonic held himself to a wall and looked at a bright light with a man with red clothes.

Sonic muttered to himself while holding his mouth, "Robuttnik's here!"

Meanwhile back outside, Tails is starting to get worried and is shaking a lot. Luckily Tooth Pick Gator held his shoulder.

Tails asked the crocodile, "Is Sonic gonna be okay?"

"I hope so, I bet my tooth picks that he would come back", hoped Tooth Pick.

Back in the museum, Dr. Ivo Robotnik has turned on his No-Seeing Suit so now he is invincible. The dictator reached towards the glass front which is where the Golden Diamond is located but there were lots of lasers so he sprayed some peppermint spray that said on the label: Bad-Breathaway over the lasers.

Sonic is still leaning on the wall and whispered, "That Eggbelly might as well steal the Golden Diamond", while reading a pamphlet on the floor. "I need to stop him but it's going to be a lot tricker without my bud for backup".

The blue hedgehog races towards the Golden Diamond exhibit while somewhere in the background it is playing the main theme. Sonic is there but all he can see is a hole in the glass front.

"Just in time, hedgehog", spoke Robotnik.

Sonic jokefully said, "Actually I was late Robotnik but I looked at some giant chilidogs while you was giving out your plan."

"Silence pincushion", shouted Robotnik.

Just as Sonic was about to speak, Dr. Robotnik quick sprayed the Peppermint spray on Sonic which he fainted on the lasers causing the siren to go off.

Robotnik gloated, "I would like to sit and chat Sonic, but I have a world to conquer. Bye!"

The overweight dictator grabbed the Golden Diamond and was running off but he dropped his peppermint spray.

Suddenly a couple of police dogs who looked nearly identical except one had brown fur and the other had white fur came rushing towards the exhibit and sees Sonic laid on the floor.

Sonic woke up and stuttered, "Oh my head, where am I?"

The brown police dog then got Sonic by the left arm and pushed him to the wall very unfairly.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, you are under arrest for stealing the Golden Diamond", grated the brown police dog.

Sonic tried to keep his expressions pale but he yelped out, "But... But..."

The white dog cop pointed at some sneakerprints while Sonic was shocked that they think that he was the thief.

"That's proof, right Steve," spoke the white police dog.

The brown dog then followed, "Precisely Steven".

The two police dogs who were like Thompson and Thomson from Tintin then handcuffed Sonic and were walking out towards the exit.

Steve and Steven then bellowed out to Sonic, "Now to the Big House, you louse."

Sonic and the two police dogs are now heading towards the police van but they tripped up on the steps.

Sonic was thinking, "Them two are just as bad as Scratch & Grounder."

When the dog cops picked up themselves up, Sonic started to scream all the way to the police van. Sonic entered the van which Steve and Steven closed the door and were driven out of Spring Yard City.

Meanwhile just a few feet away Tails started to cry and yelped "Sonic!"

Tooth Pick and Tails just stared towards the direction of the van while playing the dramatic cliffhanger music coming from the area.

Will this be the end of Sonic The Hedgehog? What would happen to Tails? Will Robotnik go scott free?

* * *

Last comments: Don't think there would be much updates due to writer's block at the last part (Chapter 3 is having a brief character change) and is still incomplete even thought this was started at 16th September 2005. 


	3. Tooth Pick Daring Detective

Copyright: I only own Tooth Pick Gator, the Steven brothers and Criminal Clive. All the other characters belong to the Sega Corporation, DiC, Chris Senn, Nintendo (for references). 

Note: It's been a year since I've done this story and Sonic the Hedgehog is 16 years old (23-6-07) so I quickly got out my old chapter and changed it a little bit. It has references to the games, the show and odd ones here and there.

Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Season 2 - Tooth Pick Gator Private Eye Chapter 3: Tooth Pick Gator: Daring Detective (Sonic 16th Anniversary edition)

It was still midnight in Spring Yard City where the purple sky turned black and heavily rained across the entrance of the museum, Tails is crying that Sonic has been taken away by the police which he held Tooth Pick's hand.

"Sonic's gone, he was my best friend Tooth Pick", sobbed Tails.

Tooth Pick replied, "Don't worry Tails, we will save Sonic." Tooth Pick Gator looked towards Tails and continued, "Did he do anything?"

"Not at all Picky, he would never do anything lawbreaking," Tails cried on some tissues that Tooth Pick gave out.

Tooth Pick Gator grated his teeth, put his fist on his hand and shouted in a positive mood, "We must get Sonic out of jail and whoever did this down to justice!"

Tails asked the detective, "Wasn't Sonic suppose to have a trial and I thought he was innocent until proven gulity?"

"In Spring Yard City, there's no such thing as a trial and it's guilty until proven innocent as the case with Tsukino vs. Spelunker proved, but we have to wait and see what happens next Tails", replied Tooth Pick.

Sonic was in the police van humming a tune similar to Highway Star by Deep Purple but changed slightly. Steve, the white dog cop got his baton and hit Sonic on the head but missed so the hedgehog wiped the sweat off his forehead. Steven, the brown police dog was humming to Radar Love and reached for the baton. However Sonic got the baton and hit Steven with it who wiped his poor head.

Sonic layed back in the van and asked Steve, "Where are you taking me?"

"To Gigalopolis Maximum Prison", replied Steve.  
Steven interrupted, "It's Gigapolis, Steve!"  
"Precisely, Steven", replied Steve.  
Steven followed on, "Exactly, Steve."

Sonic then held himself to the bars waiting to be at Gigapolis Prison while the Steven brothers turned on the radio to the tune that Steven was humming to. A few moments later, the blue hedgehog and the police dogs had arrived to a prison which was an island similar to Robotnik's Rot your life away dunegons from the time Sonic saved Sketch Lampoon. Suddenly lightening was going off so Sonic who was handcuffed, Steve and Steven came out of the van and heading towards a bridge which the scary music was playing somewhere around Gigapolis Maximum Prison.

Just as the wind was howling, Sonic and the police dogs arrived in the prison which was very grey and dark. Sonic could see a boy with a red jacket and blue jeans who appeared in 7 Continents for One Robotnik walking out of prison since he was released.

Steve and Steven took Sonic to the prison office and came up was a prison guard that looked like a famous detective in 1983 with his grey hat, grey jacket and black trousers.

The guard asked, "Who was this dirtbag, officers?"  
"That was Sonic The Hedgehog, he stole the Golden Diamond from the museum", spoke Steve and Steven in unison.

Sonic interrupted, "I did not!"

The guard leaned towards Sonic and picked up the "report" made by the Steven brothers.

The guard that looked like Inspector Gadget with his grey hat and overalls spoke disappointally, "I'm shocked to see you here, Sonic."

Suddenly the prison guard got a book called Gigapolis Maximum Prison Criminals. The human-esque guard opened the book one by one. There was a picture of a shark in a suit that said underneath Smiley Shark - Fraud. The next page showed a picture of a bald, chunky humantype person called Criminal Clive for the Robbery of the Mobius Mint. A picture of a skunk with gelled hair, dark glasses and stolen shirt and pants named as Easy Eddie - Pickpocketing was next page. The follwoing pages were;  
(A picture of a half duck with red hair, glasses and green coat) Branden Quark - Insane  
(A picture of the boy with a red jacket, blue jeans and a Zapper) Kevin Keene (Released) - Copyright Issues  
(A picture of a purple weasel with a cowboy hat) Nack The Weasel - Shooting Miss Possum  
(A picture of a pink weasel in a suit) Wes Weasley (Released) - Con merchant  
A photo of a hedgehog girl who was browny-yellowy, tied her hair with a green thing and wore a red dress named Amy for Plagarism.  
The last page showed a photo of a tail-less girl with a brown pony tail, orange skin and a red tank top called Tiara Boobowski for Double Plagarism for Confidence Grassfields which was written in Japanese.

The guard closed the book and spoke, "Take Sonic away to the cells and whatever you do, put on his uniform!"

The Steven brothers took Sonic towards the cells and thrown on to Sonic a criminal uniform with the number DAOS 04 on the front.

Sonic then muttered to himself, "Only Tails can save me now and I'm usually the happy one."

Steve spoke to the criminal, "Cheer up lad, we know you didn't do it."

"We're just doing it for a promotion otherwise we will get fired by the warden", continued Steven.

Sonic said, "A promotion ay, I've got an idea so you won't get fired but I need my little buddy to help me."

Sonic, Steve and Steven huddled together and whispering. The Steven brothers signaled the plan and took Sonic to a cell. Next to Sonic was Smiley Shark from High Stakes Sonic.

"Hedgehog, nice to see you again", cheerfully spoke Smiley.  
Sonic then asked the shark, "What were you in for this time, Smiley?"

Smiley then looked around, waiting to think of the first lie but he gave up.

"Err.. Tricking people into going to the Casino Night Zone. Remember?", whispered Smiley.

Sonic then looked glum, waiting for Tails to arrive since he can break Sonic out. While Sonic thought he could use his spin dash or the triple spin, Sonic quickly saw the camera with an alarm and returned to sitting down.

Meanwhile back at Spring Yard City, Tails and Tooth Pick Gator have returned to the detective office, the slow depressing music was playing in the background. Tooth Pick Gator was sitting down on his chair while Tails stood up.

Tails encouraged Tooth Pick by saying, "Come on, we need to free Sonic right now."

Tooth Pick Gator looked disappointed that he lost the case and slumped on his chair.

"I love to but I need to relax first." spoke Tooth Pick.

Tooth Pick picked up a grey portable handheld console and then he was playing on his Game Boy, Revenge of the Gator theme was playing in the background.

Tails asked, "What are you playing Tooth Pick?"

Some sound effects were coming out of the Game Boy and Tooth Pick paused the game which then he looked up.

"It's called Revenge of the Gator, it's a really good pinball game", replied Tooth Pick.

Tails then goes towards Tooth Pick while he looks at the screen. Soon as Tails saw a black and white ball going near to the alligators, he scratched his head.

Tails asked, "How come it's black and white?"

Then as soon as Tails finished the sentence, Tooth Pick switched off his Game Boy and started to look despressed.

"Let me tell you the sad truth, I'm colorblind." Tooth Pick then continued, "I can't see any color except black, white, blue or brown."

Tails then started to cry not only because Sonic's in jail but his new friend, Tooth Pick was colourblind.

Tails dully replied, "That's really bad."

Tooth Pick saw Tails' tears and started to cheer up, he handed Tails another tissue and wiped his eyes.

"I know... Let's find Sonic, shall we?", Tooth Pick spoke and continued, "Tails, get me 10 tooth picks, I would need them."

Tails stopped crying and smiled to the crocodile which the music for a victory was playing in the background.

Tails cheerfully yelled, "In a snap, we will stop this villian and make my best bud, Sonic outta there!"

Suddenly Tails and Tooth Pick opened the tooth pick office and grabbed as many picks as they can. Then they slammed the door shut.

Back in Gigapolis Maximum Prison, Sonic was now being pushed by the warden to watch an re-education film so the criminals will became recognised in society. In the room, a bald humanesque man was at the back on his own, while in front of him were Smiley, Branden Quark, Easy Eddie and the two women. The guard pushed Sonic next to the bald man which he gave the blue hedgehog a frightning look.

The man asked, "I'm Criminal Clive, public enemy numbero uno, what's your name?"

Sonic was too scared to speak to Clive but since he figured he might be in the prison for a long time.

"I'mmmmm Sonnniiicccc Theee hedgeehogggg", Sonic scarefully replied.

Unexpectedly, Clive went closer to Sonic like they were long lost pals.

"You're always been my favourite hero ever since they told me that I'm gonna be here for 12,001 years with no parole and time off", replied Clive.

The warden then started to put a tape into the tape recorder and pressed play.

The tape spoke, "This was exclusive property of Gigalopolis Maximum Prison, copyright 1990 and should not be used on defeating Robotnik."

Everyone was watching the TV set which then came up with the Adventures of Mighty Plumber introduction, and then suddenly two plumbers which also appeared in 7 Continents for One Robotnik were running about, collecting fire flowers and Mighty Plumber who resembled either Pitfall Harry with his hat or Indiana Jones with his coat was shown using his plumber's snake on King Koopa who was laughing. Then a censored sign came up and continued where Mighty Plumber used his plunger and threw it on King Koopa who was a green reptile, the two plumbers who were called Mario and Luigi were following Mighty Plumber.

While everyone was glued to the screen, Clive stretched his legs when Dr Quark was relaxing.  
"I was in this show once, paid decently, too bad I got a headache after that", whispered Clive.

Sonic replied, "This show was way past uncool, look at all the animation mistakes and junk."

The warden paused the tape and pointed at Sonic, Clive got up from his seat, plucked one of Dr. Quark's feathers and chucked it at the warden.

"If you ever hurt Sonic, you will steal for this", bellowed Criminal Clive.

The warden replied, "How come you didn't say you will pay for this?"

"Criminals never pay for stuff bub, I only robbed that Mobius Mint so I could feed a poor family in Scrap Valley", Clive counteracted.

Sonic then slapped himself with his hand thinking that he will never leave, the brown hedgehog had a quick look at Sonic and her eyes turned into hearts.

Will Sonic escape prison with help from the Steven Brothers? What happened to Robotnik and his comrades? Find out in Chapter 4.


End file.
